The fifth Maradeur
by FixieGirl
Summary: "I never wanted to be one of them. God, I hated them but I don't think they accepted that as an excuse because my opinion wasn't considered important." -Wilder St. Clement, the Fifth Maradeur
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day the letter arrived. I was sitting in my room, reading a book when Ma called me. "Wilder, a letter for you!" She yelled up the stairs. I placed a bookmark on my page and ambled downstairs.

The thick envelope was a cream colour and had green writing on the front. It read, _Wilder St. Clement. Fireworks Farm, England, The room at the top of the stairs._ It was clearly addressed to me and I peeled the envelope open. Inside was a letter that read.

 _Dear Ms. St. Clement,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than the 31 of July._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

On the second sheet of paper it read:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

I gaped. This was a joke. It had to be. Right? Witchcraft and Wizardry?! It had to be a joke.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into a compartment on the _Hogwarts Express._ I still couldn't believe I was here. the compartment were two boys. Both had black hair but one had glasses and the other didn't. "Is there room to sit here?" I asked. "I don't know, do you know?" The one with the glasses asked the one without. "I wouldn't know. What do you think?" The one without the glasses asked me arrogantly. I was about to answer when a petite girl with green eyes and red hair and a greasy looking boy with dark hair and eyes walked into the compartment. "Hello, can we sit here?" The Girl asked and the process began again. The Girl then said "obviously not, let's go Sev." The boy without glasses mimicked her "let's go Sev." And they walked out of the compartment.

Several minutes later we were all chatting happily in another compartment. The Girl, who's name was Lily and the boy, who's name was Severus were actually really nice, unlike the annoying boys in the other compartment. They were really annoying. Around noon we heard the rattling of a trolley and moments later, there was a plump woman with a cart. "Anything off the trolley dears?" Lily and I declined but Severus bought something called "cauldron cakes". Turned out they were a sort of pancake.

A couple hours later the train halted and I closed my book. A pity. I would have to finish it later, then I stuffed it into my backpack and then stood up. I noticed Severus and Lily had done the same. The isle was full of people and they all swarmed to the exit. Lily, Severus and I joined the throng of people and went to the exit. A loud voice bellowed out "First years, over here!" So we went over to the voice.

There were boats in a lake and the person who had called the first years said "No more then four to a boat. Servers, Lily, a boy I didn't know and I piled into a boat and everyone else did the same. When everyone was seated the boat glided forwards smoothly. I sat enjoying the silence and was about to ask where the school was when a huge castle came into view.

Ooohs and aaahs came audibly from the other boats and I stared at the castle, transfixed as we floated, no, glided forwards, closer and closer until we hit a Sandy beach.

All the first years were led to a large wooden door and the person who had brought us here knocked three times on the door and it opened. Inside stood a smiling man with twinkling blue eyes and white hair with streaks of auburn. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said. "Please follow me"

So, we followed him.


End file.
